Kagato's Return
by sesshomaru15
Summary: He's back. And he plans to use Ryoko to capture Tsunami. Can the others save her from his evil plans or will she bend under his power?


**Tenchi Muyo**

**Kagato's Return**

**Prologue**

_"Princess Sasami! Where are you? Sasami!"_

_"Mama!" Opening the door, seven-year-old Sasami ran to her mother, not aware that the circular marks on her forehead had turned triangular. "The trees told me that there is a battle outside. Will we be okay in here, mother? I don't want to die."_

_"Do not talk like that, Sasami!" her mother scolded, picking up her daughter. "Nothing is going to---Ahhhhh!" Hugging Sasami tight, she stared as a section of wall exploded to reveal the space pirate, Ryoko. "Leave us alone, you demon!"_

_"Is that any way to speak to my daughter?" A green orb appeared and allowed a tall, grey haired man to enter the hall, yellow sclera glowing in the shadows. Glancing at Sasami, he grinned ferally, showing small fangs. "Well, Tsunami, hiding within that girl, are you? Your presence is not lost to me, woman. Come out and face me, unless you're a coward."_

_Inside Sasami's consciousness, Tsunami's rage grew until she could contain it no longer. Mentally ordering the girl's mother to set her child on the ground, the Chosin sent her essence from Sasami and coalesced in front of them, pink gaze narrowed. "Kagato, I will not let you harm these people or capture me. You do not possess the power to accomplish that feat. Go, now, before both of you regret this reckless attack on Jurai."_

_"Ryoko, silence this foolish Goddess," Kagato commanded, still smiling as the space pirate fired multiple energy bursts that knocked Tsunami to the floor. While she took care of the Chosin, Kagato advanced on Sasami, ignoring her mother's pleas. Extending a gloved hand, he grabbed the girl and summoned a second orb, hauling her through it, his daughter behind him, Tsunami in her grasp...._

"NOOO! MOTHER!"

{_Sasami, it's alright,_} Tsunami said soothingly in the child's mind, her soft voice instantly calming Sasami. {_It was only a dream...._} The Goddess trailed off, detecting a _very_ familiar force not too far away. Pictures of Kagato and the _Soja_ flashed in the girl's memories, making her shiver. {_I will not let anyone--Ryoko, get your hands off her NOW!_}

"Jeez, I was just messing with her," the space pirate snapped and removed her hands from Sasami's arm, wincing from the mental assault. "What's got you on the defensive, anyway? You boring the girl with your stories of being an all-powerful being? Kidding, I'm KIDDING!" Ducking when Tsunami used Sasami's hand to slap at her, Ryoko retreated to a safe distance. "Seriously, though, what's wrong with her? I heard Sasami yelling bloody murder on the other side of the house."

"Have you sensed anything out of the ordinary lately, Ryoko?" Tsunami asked, projecting herself before the space pirate, noticing how Sasami huddled deeper beneath the covers. Sitting on the bed, she placed a protective arm around the trembling girl, eyes never leaving Ryoko, who shifted uncomfortably. "Ryoko, tell me, for this could concern _all_ of us."

"Fine, you damn Goddess," the space pirate muttered, tail swishing irritably. "I think Dad's come to pay a visit, and you _know_ what he's after." She aimed a pointed look toward Tsunami, who glared. "And if it's not you, then he wants me so he can do some tuning. I _shudder_ just thinking about that."

"Hey, you two!" Washu poked her head in the door, gesturing. "Get your butts to my lab. There's something I want to show you. Oh, never mind, I'll do the moving." In the space of a second, the four of them were in the scientist's lab, Sasami clinging to Tsunami. Popping into existence in front of them was a screen that displayed a red line orbiting a blue dot. Jabbing her finger at the line, Washu confirmed their doubts. "_Soja _has been circling the planet for hours now."

Choking, Sasami buried her face in Tsunami's robes, sobbing loudly. The Chosin exchanged glances with her sister, kneeling to peer into the girl's eyes. "Stop crying, Sasami, it was only a dream that Kagato made you witness. It never happened. Remember, I was there when your mother found you. We weren't brought aboard his ship." Abruptly, the child went rigid, stare unfocused. Screaming, Sasami began to claw her face, nails drawing lines of blood. Pinning her to the floor, Tsunami struggled to hold her still, the contact showing fleeting images of Kagato experimenting on Sasami. "Kagato, show yourself, monster!"

"Thus rendering myself to the mercy of two goddesses who created the universes? I think not." A holographic image of Kagato shimmered in the center of the room, chuckling. "Eventually, Tsunami, you _will_ be mine."

"I have already requested that Tokimi come to Earth," the second most-powerful stated, satisfied by Kagato's reaction: pure horror that lasted a moment. "Now, let Sasami go before I ask my sister to come this instant!" Knowing Tsunami would keep her word, the man waved his hand, turning his attention to Ryoko. "Ah, I see Washu has given you full power, Ryoko."

"Yeah, what's it to you?" the space pirate spat, golden eyes sparking. "Do you want to fight me, _Dad?_ Pretty sure I'd be able to kick your---"

"Ryoko, shut up!" Washu barked, silencing her daughter. "Kagato, get the hell outta here before I use my death laser to blow up _Soja, _killing you in the process. Or should Tsunami---"

Without a word, Kagato vanished, Sasami blinking in confusion, wondering why Tsunami was leaning on her. An air of uncertainty lingered in the lab, endless thoughts racing through the three women.


End file.
